Le rideau tombe
by MlleFloraly
Summary: Dfg a pris sa décision, il quitte Eclypsia. Ce sont ses derniers instants dans les bureaux de cette entreprise à laquelle il a consacré bien plus d'une année de sa vie...


Hey !

Comme vous le savez probablement déjà, ce cher DrFeelgood a quitté Eclypsia il y a quelques jours. Pour marquer le coup, j'ai écris un petit texte, un peu tristounet ma fois, même si finalement c'est quelque chose de plutôt positif !

Je l'ai écris en écoutant cette musique - /watch?v=5WeHOVQLqbU (A coller après l'adresse Youtube dans la barre de recherche ~)  
Si vous voulez l'écouter en lisant, elle rend bien. Ça met dans l'ambiance ! ~

Bonne lecture !

Flo'

* * *

Un soupir, un clic.  
Il avait terminé, sa dernière vidéo était dans la boite.  
Voilà. Tout était fini. Il n'avait officiellement plus rien à faire là.

Avec lenteur, il se releva de sa chaise, les yeux encore rivés sur l'écran devenu noir du PC éteint devant lui. Son reflet lui rendit son regard brillant et ému. Il se dévisagea quelques secondes avant de finalement se diriger vers la porte. Arrivé dans l'encadrement, il se retourna pour observer une dernière fois la petite pièce aux murs verts et au mobilier léger. Il sourit tristement et laissa sa main glisser sur l'interrupteur pour éteindre l'ampoule qui éclairait la salle emprunte de souvenirs et de moments oubliés. Ses doigts saisirent fermement la poignée de la porte et il la ferma, de la manière la plus douce possible pour ne pas gâcher le silence alentour. Il releva les yeux vers le chiffre vert écrit en grand devant lui et recula d'un pas. Son sourire s'illumina doucement à la pensée que cet endroit garderait à jamais une petite trace de lui.

Il se résolut à partir dans le couloir, le pas léger mais lent, profitant de ces ultimes instants dans cet énorme bureau où il se promenait pour la dernière fois. Il essayait de capturer dans sa mémoire chaque image que ses yeux pouvaient enregistrer, s'imprégnant de la quiétude des lieux. C'était étrange. La place en elle-même n'avait pas changé et pourtant elle lui semblait bien différente que ce qu'elle était à son arrivée. Le changement de mobilier, l'arrangement de l'espace...  
Et puis, peut-être qu'il y avait un peu de lui dans cette différence. Il n'était plus le petit nouveau, qu'on chambre gentiment et à qui on apprend le métier, avec toute la patience et l'affection qu'il avait pu recevoir à ses débuts dans cette entreprise où il avait tant appris. Il aimait se dire qu'il était devenu un homme, qu'il avait grandi à travers cette expérience. Oui, il n'était définitivement plus le timide et maladroit jeune garçon qu'il était en arrivant là, au milieu de toutes ces stars du streaming qui l'avaient fait devenir grand, assez grand pour qu'il décide aujourd'hui de voler de ses propres ailes.

Il avait l'impression que tout se passait au ralenti, comme si le temps avait bien voulu s'arrêter pour lui. Pour le laisser faire ses adieux à cet endroit où il avait vécu tellement de choses. Des bons souvenirs, des mauvais... Quels qu'ils soit, ils faisaient partie intégrante de ce qu'il était devenu et de ce qu'il allait devenir. Non, il ne partait pas seul ce soir.

Arrivé à son bureau, il finit de ranger les quelques affaires qui y traînaient encore.  
Son heure était venue, il rejoignait la longue liste des départs d'Eclypsia. C'était à son tour de voir les sourires émus de ceux qui allaient rester, lui souhaitant à contrecœur le meilleur pour la suite. Il ne connaissait que trop bien ce sentiment de déception et de douleur qu'il lisait dans les yeux de ses collègues, ses amis. Il s'en voulait de leur faire subir ce qu'il avait lui même trop de fois dû endurer, mais le soulagement qui avait allégé son cœur lui permettait de se sentir moins coupable. Il ne s'était jamais senti autant en paix avec lui même que depuis qu'il avait pris sa décision.  
Il quittait Eclypsia, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire.

Il était trop tard pour regretter. Il avait fait ses adieux. A ses collègues, mais aussi aux viewers, même s'il ne doutait pas qu'il en retrouverait certains dans un avenir proche. Il s'était fait beau pour son dernier passage sur la TV Lol d'Eclypsia, sortant de son armoire son costume et sa cravate qu'il réservait aux occasions particulières. Il avait tiré sa révérence, avant de quitter le studio, sa scène, ses planches sur lesquelles il ne remonterait plus. Son sourire se teinta de mélancolie. En partant, il disait adieu au shoutcast des LCS, à de véritables amis, à une situation stable...  
Mais il n'éprouvait aucun regret. Il salua affectueusement la petite boule au creux de son estomac qui lui disait que la prochaine aventure risquait d'être aussi fantastique que la précédente. L'attrait de l'inconnu et de la nouveauté, il ne l'avait pas ressenti depuis si longtemps...

Ses yeux virèrent vers la porte et il attrapa son sac avant d'aller la rejoindre. Il prit son temps, essayant d'entendre à nouveau toutes ces voix, retrouver cette ambiance stressante et enivrante qui embaumait ces lieux le jour de son arrivée, mais il n'y parvenait pas. Cet Eclypsia-là n'existait plus.  
Devant l'entrée, il se retourna une dernière fois, couvant du regard tout l'openspace et la régie, dans le fond. Ce qu'il laissait derrière lui.  
Il inspira profondément, puis expira bruyamment. Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas laisser échapper la petite larme qui menaçait de venir caresser sa joue pâle. Il détailla chaque bureau, souriant doucement en visualisant le visage de leur propriétaire respectif. Il eut une petite pensée pour les personnes à qui ces bureaux avaient pu appartenir autrefois et lorsqu'il se sentit prêt, il sortit.

Il était satisfait de ce qu'il avait accompli durant ce merveilleux spectacle qu'avait été son aventure chez Eclypsia.  
Le rideau tomba, mais il avait laissé la lumière allumée de l'autre côté.  
Il quitta les bureaux, la tête remplie de souvenir, mais le cœur léger.  
L'esprit tourné vers l'avenir.

* * *

Voilà...  
Je suis Dfg depuis son arrivée à Eclypsia, et j'espère pouvoir le suivre encore longtemps !

Longue vie à DeuFeuGeu ! :D


End file.
